Filling the Void
by vmarslovahhh18
Summary: What if the paternity test had different results? And what if, while saving his daughter's life, Keith Mars ended his own?
1. The Big Secret

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own Veronica Mars. Otherwise there wouldn't have been a need for all of the marshmallows that were sent. )

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfic. I'm not the best at writing, but I had this idea and thought I'd go for it. I would greatly appreciate it if you could review my story and give me some feedback. Tell me if you think I should continue or if I should give up writing because I suck. Please be honest.

**Duncan and Veronica were never together the night of Shelly's party. Therefore Veronica does not know how raped her, and Duncan and Meg are still together. Logan and Veronica never kissed at the Camelot, they never dated. So Logan wasn't on the bridge and Felix wasn't murdered. The paternity test results were different, and Keith Mars never survived the fire.**

**

* * *

**

**Filling the void - **Ch. 1: The Big Secret

_VO: Aagh the summertime. A time for fun, relaxing, and excitement. And while most are enjoying this time, I'm stuck with a lame job at Java Hut, a shared hotel suite with an ex, and an empty void inside of me that's tearing me apart._

Flashback

I could barely hear the fight that was occurring outside the cramped refrigerator. But I knew what was happening. My dad had come to save me, just as he always does. Then it grew silent. And before I knew it I could feel the heat start to enclose the place I had previously thought was safe.

End flashback

I ran out of my "room" in the presidential suite of the Neptune Grand and over to the kitchen sink. Splashing water over my face, trying to erase the heat sensation that was creeping over me, I turned to Duncan who was sitting in a chair, watching the television, and stupidly asked, "Am I on fire?"

"No, but you are smokin' hot!" Smirked Logan as he appeared from behind the couch.

As the embarrassment began to creep onto my face Logan looked me up and down and said, "Geez Ronnie with you in that little tank top and short shorts it looks as though you're trying to seduce Duncan here!"

At this statement Duncan and I looked at each other and then ran to the kitchen sink and emptied our stomachs.

"We need to tell him!" I whispered. "This is the fifth time this week I've had to puke because of something he's said!"

"Well maybe if you didn't wear such, slutty clothes to bed he wouldn't say anything!" his voice progressively louder than mine.

"Maybe you could warn me next time he's here!" I said, even louder.

"You're the one who just bolted out of your room!" louder yet.

"Sorrr-eeee but I really needed" but before I could say "water" we were interrupted.

"So sorry to break-up this nice little chat but why don't you guys just tell me your BIG secret. Maybe it'll make your lives a little easier." Logan said, prying for information.

Duncan and I looked at each other nervously. There's only two of our friends who knew. Wallace, because he's my best friend and was really angry at me for sharing a hotel suite with Duncan after turning down the offer to live at his house. And Meg, because well, who wouldn't be mad at your boyfriend for living with their ex? However Logan didn't seem to give a damn. But now we couldn't take it anymore.

"FINE you want to know?!?" I asked a little too loudly. Still angry from the previous argument.

"Yes. I would love to know."

"You sure? Do you REALLY want to know?"

"YES!"

I looked at Duncan once more before I told him. He nodded. "Logan… Duncan and I are… half-siblings."

………..

After telling Logan and him agreeing to never comment again on us or our past relationship Logan simply stated, still with a look of shock, disbelief, and slight amusement etched on his face, "So that's why Celeste hates you so much."

Good ol' Logan. I can always rely on you to break an awkward moment.

_(knocking is heard from the door of the suite, causing all three to turn their heads.)_

"Ugh, I'll get it." I told them, using whoever was at the door as an excuse to get away from the laughing eyes of Logan Echolls.

As I opened the door I looked up into the face of none other than my biological father, Jake Kane. "Hello Veronica."

"Umm… Hello Mr. Kane."

"Please Veronica, how me times do I have to tell you, it's Jake, or you know" but I cut him off before he could say "dad".

"Jake." I said firmly, stepping aside for him to come in the room.

No one could ever fill the void left in me by my father Keith Mars. As much as he felt the need to, as much as he felt sorry for me, I believe that Jake Kane wanted to pretend as much as me that Keith Mars really is my biological father. Although the hotel suite with all the room service I could ever want paid by him was greatly appreciated.

"Veronica. VERONICA!"

"Wh-what?" I stammered after being shaken from my thoughts.

"Your DADDY and BIG BROTHER have to 'talk'," Logan said, making air quotes when saying talk, "so we get to go in your room and play."

"Whatever." I murmured while dragging him across the suite and into my room, flashing Jake an apologetic smile as he looked shocked. Duncan had told him we weren't planning on telling anyone after Wallace and Meg.

"God WHAT did we say earlier?!?"

"That I wasn't allowed to talk about you and Duncan. You never said I couldn't tell anyone." He said with a smirk.

"Well it was implied. But now I am telling you that if you tell anyone I will make your life hell. And we both know that I am very capable of doing that!"

"Yeah, I don't think I want any more bongs being confiscated from my locker."

"How do you know it was me? There wasn't any proof!" I said innocently.

"Fine, whatever. But now we have to think of something to do. Hmm… I'm a hot and amazing guy, and you're-well-you're a girl. And we're alone in a hotel bedroom. Why don't we make the most of it?" Logan arched an eyebrow as he sat on my bed and patted the spot next to him.

'Okay, two can play this game' I thought. I walked over to where he was sitting on my bed. Very slowly, I put my hand on his chest and pushed him down on the bed. Climbing on top of him, I flattened myself out until my face was inches from his. His chocolate brown eyes sparkled with surprise and pleasure. Then lowering my face until our lips barely brushed I whispered, "Not. A. Chance." and hopped off of him. I laughed at the utter disappointed shown on his face.

Just as I thought Logan was going to make some snide remark, I heard screaming and the sound of someone hitting the floor outside the bedroom.


	2. Revealing the Truth

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own Veronica Mars. Otherwise there wouldn't have been a need for all of the marshmallows that were sent. )

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfic. I'm not the best at writing, but I had this idea and thought I'd go for it. I would greatly appreciate it if you could review my story and give me some feedback. Tell me if you think I should continue or if I should give up writing because I suck. Please be honest.

**Duncan and Veronica were never together the night of Shelly's party. Therefore Veronica does not know how raped her, and Duncan and Meg are still together. Logan and Veronica never kissed at the Camelot, they never dated. So Logan wasn't on the bridge and Felix wasn't murdered. The paternity test results were different, and Keith Mars never survived the fire.**

**Filling the void - **Ch. 2: Revealing the truth

After hearing the loud crash Logan and I ran out the door. The image that greeted us was extremely unexpected. Duncan was on top of his – I guess I might have to say "our" – father. He was screaming loudly and throwing punch after punch. As much as I don't really like Jake Kane, I knew that he didn't stand a chance against Duncan when he had one of his 'episodes'. So I ran over to Duncan and tried to push him off. "Duncan! STOP!" I yelled. But then to my surprise Duncan turned and the last thing I remember I saw two hands coming towards me and then everything went black.

………….

Slowly I blinked open my eyes and looked around to see where I was. But instead of seeing what I feared, the plain white walls of a hospital room, I was relieved to find myself in my bedroom. My head was pounding madly. I reached up and touched my forehead and felt a large bump with a little feeling of dried blood.

I then saw Logan walking over to me hurriedly, concern in his eyes. _Wow this is a first, Logan Echolls actually cares about someone other than himself._

"So… what happened?" I asked, my voice a hoarse whisper. I definitely didn't mean to sound like that in front of him. I'm Veronica Mars, I'm tougher than tough.

"That's not important now Ronnie," he said soothingly, "We'll talk about it later. For now just rest."

"Just don't leave, okay?" I blurted out before I could realize what I was saying. But before I could take it all back, my world went black once again.

Early next morning I woke up, a strong arm laying across my stomach. I screamed. _No, this couldn't have happened to me again, not again. Please tell me it didn't happen again!_

I was shocked when I saw Logan jump up. "Ronnie, are you okay?"

"Oh um, yeah, I'm fine, sorry, uh, just a bad nightmare." I lied, my heartbeat finally back to normal.

We sat there for a couple minutes, just staring off into space. I was about to get up when Logan finally broke the silence.

"I suppose you want to know what happened last night?" I nodded. "Well after we heard the crash we ran out. Duncan was on top of Jake and you tried to push him off. But then Duncan just shoved you back and you hit your head on the end table. And then Duncan just collapsed to the floor. Mr. Kane took Duncan to his room and left and I took care of you."

"Thanks." I said sincerely, a weak smile spreading across my face.

"Where's Duncan?" I asked suddenly.

"Why do you want to know where he is, he is the one that caused you to hit your head."

"I just really need to talk to him okay?"

"Fine. But I don't know where he is. He's probably in his room or something."

We walked out of the room and found Duncan relaxing on the couch watching MAD TV. He turned and looked at me, then Logan, and then me again. Finally he glared into Logan's eyes and shouted, "What the hell were you doing staying in Veronica's room last night!"

I then felt Logan's hands on my shoulders, pushing me behind him. "I think it was carrying her to her bed and making the bleeding from her head stop after you shoved her last night when she tried to get you off your father. I stayed with her because she was scared – scared of you!" Logan screamed back.

I then stepped in front of Logan and looked into Duncan's shocked face and saw his eyes wander to the bump on my forehead. "Duncan, why aren't you taking your medication?" I calmly asked. Duncan gulped.

"What medication?" Logan asked, still staring at Duncan, his hands gripping my shoulders protectively. "What medication?" Logan asked more firmly.

I sighed. "Duncan has type 4 epilepsy. What you saw last night was one of his episodes. Sometimes he just blacks out and well that happens," I explained, "Usually when he's not taking his medication."

"Logan, can you leave the room for a sec?" Duncan asked.

"NO! I am NOT leaving you alone with her!"

"Logan please, he's not going to hurt me. Plus if it makes you feel better I'll go get Mr. Sparky."

"Fine. But you have two minutes. That's it!" He replied as he stormed out of the room.

"Duncan, you need to take your medication." I said calmly.

He looked at Veronica sadly, and then started talking. "How about if you tell me what happened the night of Shelly Pomeroy's party, then I'll promise to take my meds. You can even watch me take them every day."

My mouth gaped open in shock. "How do you know that something happened that night?" I asked firmly.

"I know you Veronica. After that night you changed. You cut your hair, got different clothes, and a brand new attitude. And I knew it wasn't because of Lilly's death. It was because of something else."

"Well I'm not going to tell you. It's personal information. And what you're doing is not fair. You're basically blackmailing me in a sense. Except this blackmail will cause more than a hurt reputation. I mean, are you serious? Why do you care so much anyways?"

"Because Veronica, I'm your, I'm your – brother. You can tell me anything. I know you better than anyone else."

I sighed. While I really didn't want to tell him, it would be good to get this off my chest. And he was right. He knows me the best – well after what happened. But I decided that maybe by telling someone I might be able to move past it, to forget all about the pain it had caused me. However I didn't know that I'd be telling two people, as Logan had opened my bedroom door a crack and was listening intently to our conversation. "The night of Shelly's party, I was… I was…" tears started to fill my eyes. I took a shaky breath, closed my eyes, and looked up into Duncan's caring ones, "I was raped."

"WHAT?!?" Duncan and Logan yelled at the same time. I turned to look at Logan coming towards me.

"I thought you were supposed to stay in there."

"Technically I was in the room. You never said I couldn't leave the door open a crack and listen to what you were saying."

"Well I'm glad that my problems are now everyone's business." I said, tears rolling down my face. Running into my room I jumped on my bed and buried my face in my pillow.

I then felt someone sit down on the side of my bed. I looked up to see Duncan staring back at me. "Look Veronica, it's going to be okay. I'm here for you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks." I said as I sat up and wiped the tears from my face. Duncan gathered me into a hug and once again the tears started to fall. After a few minutes Duncan let go of me and wiped the remaining tears from my face. I looked up to see Logan standing in the doorway.

"What is he still doing here?" I was mad. Not only did he know that Duncan's my brother, but he knows that I was raped, and he just saw me bawl my eyes out.

"HE wanted to tell you that HE is going to do whatever it takes to find out who did this to you. HE promises."

I stifled a laugh at Logan talking in third person. But then I realized what he said. "Why would you possibly want to do that?"

"Because Ronnie, I want us to be friends again. I truly am sorry for all of the things I did to you. And since I know sorry isn't going to cut it, I thought that maybe by finding this out it could sort of help to, amend things, or something."

I looked at him in a state of disbelief. I guess we had been tolerating each other lately, but I thought he had just been getting bored with taunting me. At first I thought he was pulling a trick, but then I looked into his eyes and saw how honest, caring, and serious they were. There may have even been a hint of anger flashing in his eyes.

"Umm… okay. Uh, thanks Logan." He nodded and then left the room.

"Veronica, I am so sorry for what I did to you. I truly didn't mean it. And just like I promised you can watch me take my pills tomorrow morning, okay?" He turned to leave but before he could get out the door I questioned him.

"Hey, Duncan, do you remember what got you so mad?"

The look in his eyes as he looked at me told me he remembered something. "You can tell me Duncan, I'm your sister."

But he just turned around, hung his head and softly shut the door behind him.


	3. Forgetting Your Troubles

**Disclaimer: **Veronica Mars belongs to Rob Thomas.

**Duncan and Veronica were never together the night of Shelly's party. Therefore Veronica does not know how raped her, and Duncan and Meg are still together. Logan and Veronica never kissed at the Camelot, they never dated. So Logan wasn't on the bridge and Felix wasn't murdered. The paternity test results were different, and Keith Mars never survived the fire.**

**Filling the Void **– Ch. 3: Forgetting Your Troubles

DUNCAN POV

I looked up as Veronica came out of her room. She looked okay. As okay as anyone can get after admitting to two people that you were raped. Her eyes were still a little red and swollen and she looked paler than usual. I studied her face as she went to get a bottle of water. I'd never really tried to see the similarities between us before. And there they were – the eyes, the nose, and her blonde hair that was so similar to Lily's. She looked up at me and nervously said "Hey" with a forced smile.

"Hey." I responded with a little wave.

"So, uh, you busy just standing there or do you want to go to Dog Beach with me, Wallace, and Backup?"

"Um, I don't know, I was planning on standing here for another twenty minutes and then standing over there for a good hour." So I'm not the best at witty comments like Logan but I'll do anything to see my sister laugh, which she did.

"Well I'll give you that twenty minutes of standing there but then I'm going to have to force you to give up that hour of standing over there." Then she turned and walked back into her room to get ready.

I was now planning on helping Veronica to have a fun day and forget everything that's bad in her life. And I wasn't going to be the one to tell her the thing that would make it even worse.

…..

VERONICA POV

The beach is one of those places where I can just be myself and forget about all of my issues. This is greatly helped by Wallace. He's a great BFF. He knows when to be there for me and when he doesn't need to say anything at all, and he even convinced his Mom to let Backup live with them. So far this day at the beach with two of my friends and my dog has been great, until Wallace pointed up to my car. There, Logan was sitting on the hood of my car just as he had done right before he broke my headlights with a crow bar. Luckily a crow bar was absent this time. I told Duncan and Wallace to stay behind and I made my way up to where he sat.

"So are you here for a repeat performance because last time didn't end too well on your part. Don't want you having to get punched in the face or anything."

"Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie. I don't exactly see your boy Weevil around. And besides I left my crowbar on the last car whose headlights I knocked out."

"Aww I see. Now is there a reason you're sitting on my car? Other than the obvious of course."

"Which would be?"

"That you like me! That you really really like me!" I said in my perkiest voice.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but no. However I was thinking that you might actually see that all I want to do is have a nice conversation about general everyday things. But no you just assume that I want something –"

"Because you do."

"Fine." He said before looking around to ensure no one was within hearing range.

"Ooh is this some top secret request? Are you gonna ask me to take care of the dead hooker in your pool house? Or track down that crowbar? Smuggle some drugs from Tijuana for ya?"

"What do you remember about Shelley's party?"

I immediately shut up. Taking a deep breath I relayed all the facts. "Getting handed a rum and coke, passing out on a pool chair, waking up in a bedroom searching for my underwear." Then I turned around and walked back to the beach where I told Duncan and Wallace that I wanted to go home.

When I got to the hotel I watched TV, took a hot shower, read a book. Anything to keep my mind off my rape. Then I picked up the newspaper and flipped through the pages but nothing interested me until I got to the obituaries section. And there was the name of someone that was sure to take my mind off anything and everything that I was previously thinking about.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

AN – Sorry about the really short chapter. I promise that I'll make the next one much longer. And the name of the person just might be revealed if you guys give me some reviews!!!


	4. Mysteries Solved

_Thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate it a lot. So here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: **Veronica Mars belongs to Rob Thomas.

**Duncan and Veronica were never together the night of Shelly's party. Therefore Veronica does not know how raped her, and Duncan and Meg are still together. Logan and Veronica never kissed at the Camelot, they never dated. So Logan wasn't on the bridge and Felix wasn't murdered. The paternity test results were different, and Keith Mars never survived the fire.**

**Filling the Void **– Ch. 4: Mysteries Solved

LOGAN POV

I watched Veronica as she finished telling me what she remembered at Shelley's party and then immediately walked away. Just a moment ago we had been back to our usual routine of snarky comments back and forth. Her wit and sarcasm is what she hides behind. I walked down on the beach and sat down. Staring at the glistening waters, I soon became lost in my memories of what happened at Shelley's party.

Flashback

I was walking towards the pool when I saw a group of people surrounding a lounge chair. As I neared the commotion, I laughed at the scene in front of me. The one person I hate was lying in the chair, and Dick and Sean were giving her shots. I decided to join in the fun. Soon we had a very drunk Shelley on top of Veronica, trying to get them to make out. But Duncan just had to 'save the day' and get Veronica out of this mess. He shoved us all away and helped her to her feet. I immediately felt bad and got a drink for him. But before giving it to him I slipped a bit of the GHB I had into the drink, hoping that he'd have a little fun.

End Flashback 

My thoughts were then interrupted by Duncan plopping down next to me in the sand.

"Logan, what did you say to Veronica?"

"Well, I sorta asked her what she remembered from Shelley's party. I mean I know it's probably hard for her but I want to, well I need to figure out what happened, and I just need to know what she remembers. Hey, you helped her out of the chair that night. What happened after that?"

"I took her to one of the guest bedrooms and left her there. I came back about an hour later to check on her. She was sleeping. I don't know if, if it happened before or after I left her there. God I should have stayed with her or something. This is all my fault!"

"DK, this is in no way your fault. You couldn't have known that someone drugged her. Plus with the, uh, 'information' your mom gave you, well I don't see why you would have stayed there."

We sat there for awhile, both reminiscing on that night. A night that we might have thought was fun but one that had been life-changing for Ronnie. Thinking about Veronica, I decided that we should probably go check up on her. So we got up and drove back to the Neptune Grand. But when we entered the door the sight that greeted us was definitely unexpected. I hadn't thought that what I had asked her would have taken such a toll on her. But there she was, sitting on the couch clutching the newspaper with tears rolling down her cheeks. I went over and took the paper from her. The obituaries section was the one that had caused her to cry like this I guess. As I skimmed the names of the deceased, one name made me gasp as I realized how much pain she must be in currently.

VERONICA POV

I looked down at the paper and couldn't believe my eyes. How come I didn't know this sooner? Why didn't anyone tell me? Is this what Jake and Duncan were fighting about? All these questions started running through my head but were quickly forgotten as my mind went blank. I didn't hear or see anything that was occurring around me. Tears starting to run down my face, smearing my mascara. My hands were gripping the paper tightly causing my fingers to ache. All I wanted to do was take some white-out and cover the name that now stood before me and make it not true. But I knew that I would still believe it. Since my mind was blank I didn't notice when Duncan and Logan entered the room. I could hear a faint "Veronica" being said. Someone tried to take the paper from me and when they did I collapsed into the couch. Strong arms soon surrounded me and then I felt myself being laid onto my bed. The tears were still coming and were now ruining my pillow. All I wanted was to wake up and see her there. And my dad. But I knew that after falling asleep that when I woke up they'd still be gone. My heart would still ache. The section of the newspaper was still engraved in my head:

**Lianne Mars**

Lianne Mars, 43, formerly of Neptune, CA,

died Thursday, June 25th, 2005 in Barstow.

Arrangements pending.

I shut my eyes trying to get it out of my head. After I don't know how long – seconds, minutes, hours – I eventually fell asleep. I had both dreams and nightmares that night. Reminiscent dreams about my past and the family that used to be so happy. And nightmares about a sad, lonely life that I was sure to live now that I had no one left.

………….

The funeral was short. Not too many people showed up. Although Jake helped me plan and pay for everything. I could tell that he was sad that my mom died. Maybe they really did still love each other. Even though Celeste wasn't there I'm sure she wasn't too happy with the fact that Jake helped pay for the funeral. However I'll bet she was just jumping for joy inside after learning that my mother had passed away. I'm just glad that I haven't had to see her throughout this whole ordeal. Seeing her look down on me like I'm some sort of scum usually wouldn't be so bad, I'd always have a quick-witted comment ready to retort into her face. But at this time I wasn't witty or snarky or sarcastic or any of the things that are usually me. I felt like I was alone in the world. But I quickly realized that there were still a few people who were a part of my life. My BFF Wallace of course, my brother Duncan, Meg, and surprisingly, Logan. They were all there for me during the weeks after. Although after what my mother did to my dad and I, it didn't take too long for me to start get back to normal. Yet I feel as though the grieving over my mom included my dad as well. Because I would think of all the happy times we spent together, and try and forget about the pain I felt after coming home the night my father died to find her gone with the $50,000 check. And forgetting the pain I felt when I tasted the water only to find that it was vodka and realizing that I'd wasted my college money on her. But now school's starting again tomorrow. I'm relieved to have something to focus on and keep me from thinking about all of the pain I've experienced in my life. So as I fall asleep tonight, I try and remove all of the bad thoughts from my head and focus on producing a bright future for myself, as I know my dad would have wanted me to.

……………………

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ughh" While I'm still tired from the lack of sleep I got last night, I haven't gotten a good nights sleep since the night he died, I'm excited to get up and go to school. After showering, getting dressed, getting ready, and grabbing a bottle of water and my messenger back I'm out the door and heading to the Le Baron.

I arrive 20 minutes early and head to my locker, putting some stuff in that I don't need. Then I head out to the quad and listen to my ipod, a gift from Duncan for my 18th birthday, and wait until the bell rings for everyone to get to class. My day is a blur up until journalism. There I actually have people to talk to: Duncan and Logan. And that's when our new journalism teacher, Ms. Dumass, announces that we're taking a field trip to Shark Field to see Woody Goodman. Hmm… it doesn't sound too horrible, I guess I'll go. She hands out our permission slips and then the bell rings. Well, who am I supposed to get to sign my permission slip. Maybe my dad, Jake Kane. Hah. Come on Veronica, school is supposed to be keeping your mind OFF all of this crap. So, off to lunch! I still sit at the same table with Wallace. While Duncan, Meg, and Logan are nice to me, the rest of the '09ers still don't like me. Although all of the insults and gossip have seem to have ceased since I found out that Aaron Echoll's killed Lilly, and then I lost both of my parents. But I don't want their pity. I still don't care about them. All they seem to care about is who's dating who, what new styles are out, what parties they're going to this weekend. Blah, blah, blah ---

"Earth to Mars!"

"Oh, sorry Wallace. Lost in my thoughts again."

"Yeah, you seem to be doing that a lot. But, uh, can I ask you a favor?"

"Hey, that's my line! But yeah, ask away my brotha."

"Well it just so happens that I got kicked out of sports for the rest of the year because I seem to have failed my drug test."

"What? But… you don't do drugs… right?"

"Come on V, you know me? Plus there was like five other people who failed too. All of 'em are starters."

"Hmm… any of them an '09er?"

"Yeah, one, but you won't believe it."

"Shoot."

"Meg Manning."

So I asked Wallace a few more questions. I guess my chances at stopping my detective work were over. Sadly, Wallace is no longer an office aide, however he was able to get me the master key and a whole bunch of passwords. Man he's good. But I decided to question all of the people who failed their tests. I started off with my good friend Meg.

"So Meg, I heard you got kicked off the cheerleading squad."

"Yeah, but you know me, I'm a major stoner," She said playfully, "I was out there cheering "Lets go! Lets go! L-E-T-S… uhh…."

We both laughed and talked about why someone might have done this to her. Then I went off to question the others and then snuck in, using my new master key, to check the records to see when the 'switch' was made.

Later, I'm staring at a white board, trying to make sense of everything. Then Wallace and I started writing down the names of who would replace each person that failed the test. I had a feeling that this involved that company 'Boatloads of Fun Corp.' but I didn't know how to prove it. Luckily, Duncan, being the son of a businessman, was able to help me out. Then I 'invited' them all to Java the Hut and with a little bugging Mr. Clemmons was able to hear what he needed to get everyone back onto their teams.

However what I didn't know was that this little mystery was a piece of cake compared to what I would later have to deal with.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_AN- So if you would be so kind as to give me some feedback and tell me what you think. If you guys have any ideas or things you want to see let me know and I'll try and add them in! Thanks for reading everyone!_


	5. Crash Into Insantiy

_I am SO sorry that I took this long to update. I debated how I wanted to go with the bus crash and then I was gone on vacation and then I had homework and then I had an idea for a new story I just had to write down. But here it is, the next chapter. Thank you to everyone for the reviews and I hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **Veronica Mars belongs to Rob Thomas.

**Duncan and Veronica were never together the night of Shelly's party. Therefore Veronica does not know how raped her, and Duncan and Meg are still together. Logan and Veronica never kissed at the Camelot, they never dated. So Logan wasn't on the bridge and Felix wasn't murdered. The paternity test results were different, and Keith Mars never survived the fire.**

**Filling the Void **– Ch. 5: Crash Into Insanity

So school's been going for a few days and it has proven to take up much of my time along with my job, therefore I am left with little time to think about all of the losses I've had. However I'm dreading the field trip that's going to occur today. While Duncan and Meg are my friends, and Logan's well, friendly? I don't know what his case is, but still there's one big DICK on that trip that I'd rather not have to hear snide remarks from. Which is why I brought my Ipod to drown out the stupid conversation that goes on between the '09ers. Yet I wasn't lucky enough to have the earbuds in my ears and The Postal Service blasting through them before I was able to hear:

"So Duncan, who's the lovely young flower that's blossoming into womanhood?" Asked Dick while glancing over to the new girl who's staring out the window.

"Let me guess, you want to pluck her." Stated Duncan knowingly who was sitting with Meg in the seat behind me. Logan was across from them, the new girl behind him and Dick across from her.

I shook my head as I turned on my music and stole a glance at the new girl. She seemed nice, a people pleaser, and I'm usually a good judge of character. As I was turning my head I saw Logan looking right at me. I caught his gaze for a moment before turning to look out the window and turning the volume up, the conversations I could barely hear before completely fading out into the background.

Sadly though, music cannot get rid of disgusting smells and I didn't fail to notice a foul odor that seemed to creep through the bus. I looked around and saw that everyone else had noticed it too. Seeing as there was nothing I could do, I went back to my music and ignored the feeling this smell was creating deep inside my gut.

Between blankly staring out the window and closing my eyes while taking in the lyrics of whatever song was currently playing I hadn't noticed that we'd arrived at Shark Field until I felt the bus come to a stop and everyone got up. I followed suit and managed to squeeze in between Meg and Logan on the way out.

Up at the stadium I wasn't really registering what Woody Goodman was saying. I hadn't really even heard a word of conversation until he announced the new girl as his daughter, Gia. She got up and made some speech about how she wasn't sure what 'look' we had and she did the 'new school blend-in thing'. I feel that her desire to please proves my character judging from the previous bus ride. After some more discussion Meg, Duncan, and I were getting some food from the buffet table set up. Duncan had a heaping pile of food while Meg and I had rarely anything. I'm assuming Duncan made some sort of joke to Meg because she cracked up, but my attention had been focused on the person who just walked into the room. Quickly I nudged Duncan with my shoulder and he turned to look at what had caught my attention.

"Terrence Cook, in the flesh." He said to the two of us girls.

So that's why I recognized him. He was Dad's favorite baseball player. I quickly shook the thought out of my head as he made his way over to the start of the buffet table. For a split second I thought of walking up to him and asking for his autograph. However the loyal fan who I would've given it to is no longer here. My eyes started to well up and Meg looked at me with concern.

"You okay?"

"Just peachy." I said while grabbing some things from the buffet and putting them on my plate, not even really paying attention to what they were.

After staring down at the food for a good 15 seconds, I looked up to see Dick strolling over in his usual Dick way. Great, the one thing that would just make my day even worse.

"Hey DK, Meg." He greeted, not even acknowledging my presence. I guess when the person who you've hated all year is no longer hated by the school at large, you just don't know what to do. Once again I turned my attention back to the food and memories took over me as I stared blankly ahead.

Flashback

I was tired and itchy and five years old. Chicken pox had inhabited my body, and my father had reluctantly given up the baseball game to stay home and take care of me. I walked out of my room to the living room to see my dad sitting on the edge of the sofa staring intently at the screen. He had donned a baseball cap, jersey and foam finger. His yelling made it evident that he wasn't pleased with the outcome of the game. My attention switched to the TV in search for what had made him so upset. All I saw was a tall, dark man hang his head and walk away. At that moment my father turned to me. His expression changed from anger, guilt and sadness to concern, love and worry in a matter of seconds. He pulled off his hat and foam finger and walked over to me.

"Sorry honey. I didn't mean to yell. It just upset me that the Sharks didn't win."

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"It's not your fault. Now come on, let's get you back to bed."

End Flashback 

"Veronica?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Dick's dad sent a limo so that we could all ride in that instead of the bus. He invited Meg and I, and I made him agree to let you come. So will you?"

I looked over at Dick and saw him roll his eyes. Dick didn't want me on that limo as much as I didn't. Trying to sound cheery I said, "Well, I think I'd rather deal with a stinky bus than sit in a limo with him. But that's okay, you and Meg have fun."

Later on I was sitting towards the back of the bus, alone. The music of my ipod filling my head. I noticed the rest of the people towards the front of the bus laughing. I guess they don't care that they're stuck on this nasty bus instead of a nice limo. But who would want to listen to stories of hot chicks they banged, or the newest trend, or the parties this weekend. I can feel a few brain cells dying just thinking about the stupid conversations the 09ers have. I'd say those people up there laughing are the lucky ones.

After a while the bus pulls into a gas station. Everyone files off, leaving me to be the last one. I walk through the gas station, looking at all of the candy, chips, pop, and other things in the gas station. Sighing, I realize that everyone has already left so I grab a bottle of water and check out.

Walking out of the store I start to take a drink when I hear the sweet, fun, and mischievous laugh that I haven't heard in forever. My heart starts beating fast as I turn and see an image of Lilly running around the building. "Lilly?" I shakily call out. But I hear nothing else. Before I know it I've run around the side of the building where all I find is Weevil fixing something on his bike.

Weevil turns around to look at me at the sound of my footsteps. Seeing my wide eyes and pale face he asks if I'm okay.

"Yeah. Um, I'm fine. What's with the bike?"

"Give me a sec and it'll be as good as new."

I wait while he continues to fix whatever broke on his motorcycle and then starts the engine with a triumphant grin. "What did I tell ya?"

I was about to retort when I heard the sound of the bus driving away and turning to see it exiting the gas station. Turning to Weevil, I gave my best pout and head tilt and asked if he would please give me a ride.

He sighed and then grabbed the helmet from on top of the leather clad seat and gave her a smirk as he said, "Look who owes who now?"

Putting on the helmet I climbed on behind him and they drove off towards the school. Coming around a bend in the highway we saw smoke rising and everyone running out of the stopped limo. While Weevil slowed to a stop I took off my helmet and lunged off the motorcycle the moment he came to a halt. Running towards the crowd of students peering over the edge of the highway into the depths of the ocean, Gia was the first one who I found. "Gia, what happened?"

She looked scared and could barely make out the words. "The bus, it just, went off the cliff. They're all… dead."

I walked past her shaking form to the edge and peered over it. Floating in the water were a few bright yellow pieces. Looking away to avoid emptying my stomach, I saw Logan peering over the edge with a single tear rolling down his cheek. He made no move to wipe it off. Slowly I walked over. Surely he couldn't be crying over me? But as I got closer I could hear the faint 'Ronnie' that came from his lips as he stared down at the water.

Laying one hand on his shoulder every so lightly, I whispered his name. He turned towards me and his eyes widened in shock and then happiness as he saw who had disturbed him from his mourning. He pulled me into the tightest hug I've ever had and held onto me like he never wanted to let me go. I could feel his tears as they dripped onto my hair, and then as I felt a wetness on my cheek I realized that I was crying, too.

Then he pushed me away and held me at shoulders length, as if he was ensuring that I was actually there. "God Veronica, I don't – I don't know what I'd do if you had died. It – It's my fault you were even on that bus. If I hadn't made Dick hate you then, then…"

"Logan, it's okay. I'm here, I'm fine. And even if Dick didn't hate me, I'd still hate him." And I tried to give him a smile but it only came up halfway.

Then a silence surrounded us. We were looking into eachother's eyes and I felt as if we were the only people in the world. His brown eyes sparkled with joy and relief, and I felt them bore deep inside me. His arms dropped down my arms to my wrists and he took a small step forwards, never leaving my gaze. My soul felt as though it were on display right in front of me, and he could see everything. At this point, my mind was screaming to stop. To not show weakness. But my body didn't respond. I had lost myself in his gaze, and then he started to lean down, and I thought he might kiss me. But then –

"VERONICA!!!" Yelled a voice from behind and I spun around, breaking free of Logan's grasp and gaze and saw Duncan running towards me, full soccer speed, and Meg a few steps behind him. My half-brother pulled me into a bear hug and whispered for only me to hear, "I don't think I could loose you, too." And as he pulled away I nodded in understanding.

"Oh Veronica! I'm so glad you're alive!" Meg cried as tears rolled down her face. At the sight of them a few of my own escaped and I buried myself into her hug until they went away.

…….

Later that night as I sit alone in my room, lying on my bed and staring at the ceiling, I can't help but recollect the events of the day. What had started as a lame trip to a baseball stadium ended in a near-death experience. And as I tried to get some sleep, a dark feeling began twisting in my gut.


	6. Times, They Are A Changing

Been a while since my last update. I've been really busy with the new school year and stuff. But I've finally decided to write another chapter. I'll try to make this one a little more fun. I know the first few chapters were really depressing and there was just so much stuff happening. So now things will calm down, but they won't stay like that forever. ; )

Some stuff is out of order with the episodes and within them but it's nothing dramatic.

**Filling the Void – **Ch. 6: Times, They Are A Changing

………………………………………………………………………..

After a few days of avoiding just about everyone, especially Logan, Friday arrived. I didn't have to work so Wallace and I played with Backup and then had a South Park marathon at his house. I laughed for the first time in days, and I went to bed feeling refreshed and rejuvenated.

However this feeling didn't last, for the sounds of yelling and video game sound effects woke me up at eleven. I groaned and pulled the pillow around my head to try and block out the annoying sounds coming from the main area of the suite. It didn't work. Sighing, I got up and walked over to the door where I peeked through to get a look at what was occurring out there. Duncan, Logan, Dick, Beaver, and Casey were lounging around, and currently Beaver was kicking Casey's ass in some racing game. _Boys will be boys_. I thought

I quietly shut my door before any of them could notice I was up and then showered and threw on my bathing suit, and then put on some jean shorts and a tank top. _Beach here I come!_ I wished, already picturing Backup and I swimming and having a lazy Saturday before I had to work at five. All I had to do was slip out the door and rush to the exit before any of the morons spotted me.

After grabbing my messenger bag and sunglasses I stood by the door and took a deep breath. I then quietly opened it and started to rush to the door when Dick's voice stopped me. "Ronnie! You know, generally, hookers don't stay for the late night cuddling, you charge extra for that?"

"Aww… is Dick mad that he _still_ can't get Logan to stay for the night? Don't worry Dick, just keep trying. I'm _sure _Logan will give in eventually."

Dick scoffed at this. "Dude! I'm _so_ not gay!"

"You just keep telling yourself that, Dick." And I was pleased to hear the snickers of the other guys and the 'huff' Dick made.

I was walking towards the door once again when another voice interrupted me. However this voice was kinder, "Ronnie, why don't you come over here and play with us? You hang out with that mutt way too much. You need some people friends." I turned with raised eyebrows and saw Logan's cocky smirk.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to ruin any of your massive egos by beating you."

"Like you could beat me."

"Wanna bet?" I challenged, a smirk of my own appearing on my face.

"You're on." Logan pushed Beaver and Casey out of the way and held up the controller for me. I skipped over and sat down, my day at the beach forgotten. Logan started the game over and then we played best two out of three. He won the first, but I won the next two. At the end of the last game I jumped up in victory. All of the guys laughed at Logan for getting beat by a girl.

"Aww… are you gonna cry now?"

"No." He answered quickly, he was obviously pissed off.

"Poor little Logan's mad about losing to a girl."

"Psh… I am not."

"Are too!"

Then to my surprise Logan lunched forward to me and pulled me onto his shoulder. I would've started kicking him but he held my legs tight with one hand. Therefore I used my hands to pound against his back, but he barely even registered it. "Put me down!" I shrieked.

"Nope. Not until you say 'Logan Echolls is the sexiest man alive'."

"I am _so _not saying that!"

"Fine. Looks like you'll be up there for the rest of time."

"I don't care." But I did once he started tickling my sides with his free hand. I was afraid of falling off and getting severely hurt so I gave in. "Okay, Okay!" He stopped tickling me and I sighed. "Logan Echolls is the sexiest man alive." I said in a whisper.

"Louder! Everyone must hear it!"

"Logan Echolls is the sexiest man alive." This time I said it so everyone in the room could hear it. The guys all started wolf-whistling and catcalling. Logan put me down and I slapped him playfully in the arm. "Jerk."

"Now look who's upset. But you know, Ronnie, you can have me anytime you want."

"Like I'd want you."

"Well you _did_ just admit that I was the sexiest man alive."

"And I recorded it!" Dick exclaimed before pressing a button on his cellphone. Then Veronica's voice could be heard throughout the room saying _"Logan Echolls is the sexiest man alive."_

"Dick I'm going to KILL you!" I screamed before trying to jump at him, but Logan held me back.

"I think I'll just have to do what you did last year with that purity test video."

I snorted and Logan let out a chuckle. "Dick," Logan started, "Do you seriously think you have the brains to pull that off?"

"Uh, yeah."

"How would you go about doing it then?"

"Well I'd, uh, first I'd… umm…"

The whole room began laughing at Dick's inability to tell how he'd do it when he had stated that he was perfectly capable of performing the task.

"Well I'd be glad to help you with it Dick." Logan said, but he wasn't prepared for my elbow jutting him in the gut. He doubled over in pain but I ignored it.

"Logan, you had better not put that on the announcements, or I swear to God-"

"What? What are you going to do to me?"

"Do you really even want to know? You know that I am perfectly able to get revenge. And you know that I'm quite good at it."

Logan groaned and fell back against the couch. "That goes as a reminder for _all _of you. Don't mess with me."

"Amen." Casey said.

"Now. Who'd like to take me on in SSX?"

"Ooh!" Cassidy exclaimed before grabbing the abandoned controller.

For the next few hours before I left for work I played video games and had pizza with the guys, and surprisingly it was a lot of fun. I kicked all of their asses, except for Cassidy, to whom I was tied. But after the stuff with Dick there were no more rude comments, only teasing innuendos that I had received before Lilly died. Although now I returned some of my own. But those few hours made me feel like I belonged again, and it showed me that the 09er guys aren't all that horrible. But eventually I had to go work so I bid my farewell and left the suite.

……………

My next week was a little crazy. First I decided to investigate the bus crash, then I decided not to when I realized all the memories it would bring up. But then when Jessie asked me to prove that her father's death wasn't a suicide I was back to square one. I eventually figured out that the 'suicide' note was actually a note saying he was leaving his wife. When Jessie told me how Lamb completely ignored her and refused to believe that it wasn't suicide I really wished my dad was still alive. Maybe I would have been able to convince him to run for sheriff.

Also very unnerving was how all of the 09ers were treating me. Gone were the rude comments and stupid pranks, replaced with nice greetings from the guys and civil understandings from the girls.

I had just finished gym and taken my shower and was heading back to my locker, only to find it open and without my clothes, quite like last year. Great. I'm assuming this is the work of Madison Sinclair. Although unlike last time, the rest of the girls were sympathetic and had no clue when it had happened. "Meg?" I called out.

After a few moments Meg came walking over and was in the process of saying 'What's up?' when she saw that my clothes had been stolen once again.

"I'm assuming that Madison did it." I told her.

"Yeah. You're probably right. Umm… do you want to borrow my uniform again?"

"It's better than a towel."

After changing we were walking into the quad, and the wolf-whistles followed me just like last year. "You know," Meg started hopefully, "I remember asking you last year if you wanted to eat lunch with us, and that invitation is still open."

I looked over to the 09er table and saw my brother, Logan, Dick, and some others and decided that it might be kind of fun. "You know what, I think I'll just have to take you up on that offer."

Meg's face broke out into a large grin and she grabbed my arm and practically skipped – yes skipped – over to the table. "Hi everybody," she said before sitting down on Duncan's lap and pulling me next to them, "Veronica is going to join us for lunch today."

"Ronnie, you are looking _fine _in that uniform. Are you gonna make my day and tell me that you joined cheerleading?" Dick asked me suggestively while leering at me over the table.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I just seemed to have misplaced my clothes after gym. But, wait, I thought _Logan _joining cheerleading would be your fantasy?" However instead of my usual venom I made my voice light and teasing when I said this.

"Yes Dick. I am hurt that you now find Veronica more gorgeous than me. I think I'll go sulk now." Logan said feigning mock hurt.

Everyone chuckled and then Dick broke up the laughter, "Very funny guys. But come on Logan, you gotta admit, Ronnie's looking hot."

Logan looked over to me right in my eyes with his trademark smirk in place, "Yeah, you're right Dick, Ronnie is _very_ hot." For a second I thought I saw something in his eyes, but then he turned his head and started talking to Luke about something else.

At that point no one was talking to me and I suddenly remembered Wallace. I looked to our usual table and found him there, along with some other girl. He looked up and we grinned at each other. With that settled, I turned my attention back to the table I was occupying and listened to their insignificant conversations.

……………

Later I went to see Wallace while he was working at Sac-N-Pac. I'm now wearing some jeans and a t-shirt, there's no way I'd go around town wearing Meg's cheerleading uniform. When I get to the counter I see he's reading the newspaper. "I need a job where I get paid to read the personals and drink slushies." I greeted him.

He looks up at me and then shows me the article he's reading, "Did you see this? It's about Cervando."

I read a little bit into the article. It talked about how Cervando was 'a biker with a brain' and 'defied stereotypes'. Then I read a quote from Cathy Westcott saying 'Cervando wept the first time he saw 'Stand and Deliver'.' I snorted at this.

"If I die unexpectedly, do me a favor." I then put my hand over Wallace's. "Go on Oprah and tell the world I loved kittens." Wallace sniggered at this.

"Hey, so who was that girl you were sitting with today?"

I saw Wallace smile broadly, "That was Jackie Cook, the new girl. I'm helping her find out who hit her car."

"Is that _all_ you're going to help her with?" I teased and saw his cheeks turn a little red.

"Well I figure I'll work some of my charm on her in the process. Now leave, I'm sure you have something better to do."

"Than embarrass you? _What _could be more important than that?" But I gave a quick wave and left my BFF to his job and went back to my 'home' at the Neptune Grand.

……………

When I got to the door of the suite I was about to put my keycard in when I heard a noise. I jumped and turned towards the sound and was quite relieved to find Meg sitting on the floor. _Wait, why is Meg sitting on the floor? And crying? _"Meg, are you okay?"

"Veronica, I need your help." She looked up at me with teary eyes as she pleaded.

I came over and kneeled beside her, "What's wrong Meg? What do you need my help with?"

She leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I think I'm pregnant."

I immediately hugged her and whispered, "It'll be okay. You'll get through this." Then I pulled her up and started walking her over to the elevator. "We should go to a drug store and get some tests to see if it's true, okay?" She nodded and so I pressed the button and waited for it to arrive.

……………

Meg and I were sitting in my bathroom waiting for the timer to 'ding' so we could see whether she was pregnant or not. I had managed to distract Duncan and get Meg into my room without him seeing how upset she was. _DING_.

The timer went off. "Are you ready?"

She looked at me with red, puffy eyes and shook her head no. "Do you want me to look?" Her head shook yes.

I went over to the counter and looked at the device which could possibly change Duncan and Meg's lives forever.

……………


	7. The Blame Game

So did you really think I was going to let Meg off the hook? No way!

And I know everyone wants some LoVe, it's coming!

**Filling the Void** – Ch. 7: The Blame Game

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I looked at the box for the third time, trying to make sure I had the right directions. And since every time I look, the instructions don't get any different, I'm thinking that Meg is indeed pregnant. Oh boy.

"Meg…?" I asked cautiously, turning to look at the exhausted girl.

"I'm pregnant, aren't I?" She said with a break in her voice.

I nodded my head reluctantly, "I'm so sorry Meg."

"Me too."

……………

'_Since most of my extra-curricular activities cannot be divulged under state law, my guidance counselor strongly suggested I indulge in a little resume packing. So as of now, Veronica Mars…' _I paused the ramble in my head as I opened the door to the classroom._ '…is a Future Business Leader of America.'_

I walked forward into the room and smiled at Mr. Pope as I passed.

"Okay," Mr. Pope begins before clapping to bring the class to order, "I'd like to begin our local profile series by introducing the CEO of Casablancas Enterprises, Mr. H Richard Casablancas." Mr. Pope points to his desk where 'Big Dick' is leaning, to which the students sitting in a horseshoe shape applaud.

I start to make my way over to where there is an empty desk next to Duncan, amid the whoops and shouts and applause. I'm walking behind Cassidy and then Dick, who looks up at me, so I pause. "Uh, sure you're not looking for the Future Bootlickers of America?" He says teasingly, and I give him a 'you're so funny' laugh. "Aww, I'm just kiddin' Ronnie." I roll my eyes and move on.

'_So what am I doing in Neptune High's own little billionaire boy's club instead of joining French Club or Model United Nations?'_ My thought process ends for a moment as I settle into the desk next to Duncan, setting down my bottle of water and salad. _'I blame my billionaire half-brother, Duncan Kane.'_

I turn to him and we share a smile. I whisper, "So who are we exploiting now?"

"The workers." He responds with a smile.

"Ehhxxx-cellent." I say in Mr. Burns fashion while wiggling my fingers together in faux evil genius.

Duncan laughs, and then I hear Logan laughing as well so I turn to look at him. "You know, I think that little display has made me lose my appetite." Logan then drops his burrito onto the tray on his desk. Duncan and I laugh; Logan then grins and picks his burrito back up and takes a large bite out of it.

Big Dick then starts talking about his company. I flip through a brochure and look at a picture of the Sandpiper Luxury Hotel and Resort. Then Mr. Casablancas continues.

"But, forget the eye-candy. Here's a chart of our market capitalization versus earnings over the last two years." He shows a new slide of a bar chart in his powerpoint. "Now, how's that look?"

"Awesome." Logan replies to him.

I look up at Logan and then the other 09ers. _'It looks like it's always looked. The rich get richer, and everybody else hopes for scholarships. But wait? Aren't _I _one of the rich now? Even if nobody else knows it?'_

……………

Logan and I are walking out of school together as he talks on and on about what Big Dick informed us of today. I roll my eyes and focus on other things. Like the schedule Cassidy gave me in order to find out if Kendall is cheating. I looked over the list again and then put it in my messenger bag. Logan and I slow down and eventually stop when we see Deputy Sacks leaning against his police cruiser.

"Sheriff wants to ask you some questions." Sacks states towards me.

Logan gives me a questioning glance, but I ignore him. "My answer was final. I will not go to prom with him."

Logan tries, unsuccessfully, to hold in his laughter. Sacks opens the passenger door to the cruiser, "Now."

"Deputy Sacks, take me away!" I tease while holding out my arms.

"Hey, I'll pick you up there, okay?" Logan says to me. I look at him and see concern written all over his face.

"Yeah, sure."

……………

Lamb and I are seated across from each other in one of the interrogation rooms, having a stare down. I've crossed my arms; my own personal form of protection. Lamb is leaning back in his chair with a mug of coffee and a file sitting on the table in front of him. _Where is the questioning?_

Finally, after taking a sip of his coffee, Lamb speaks. "So, I guess you know why you're here. You wanna tell me about it?"

I stare at him for another moment, then say seriously, "Okay." I lean forward and put my elbows on the table. I then take a deep breath and say, "I confess." After pounding my fist on the table I look to the heavens. "God, you're good!" Lamb isn't amused by this, so I sit back in my chair and fold my arms again. "I have no idea why I'm here. So… are you gonna tell me why or should I just sit back and enjoy your impression of a mildly-constipated David Caruso."

"What can you tell me about your relationship with this man?" He slides the file across the table towards me. I open it and see a mug sheet for David 'Curly' Moran.

"Ah yes, I remember that summer. He was a roadie for Whitesnake; I was singing back-up for Boyz II Men. They said it would never work, but—"

"I'm glad that you find this amusing. Mr. David 'Curly' Moran. You've never seen him before in your life?"

I lay down the first sheet and pick up the next. It's a picture of Curly in a loud shirt by a motorcycle. I recognize him from when I helped him light a candle at the Bus Crash memorial. I keep staring at the picture and am shocked that I recognize him, and that this man is now dead.

Lamb must've seen my face because he says, "So you have. I thought so." Then he pulls out a small, clear evidence envelope. "Missing and earring?" The earring is a square on square with diamonds. Lamb drops it on the table.

"I'm not exactly a diamonds kind of girl—"

"It was found outside the Road Hog, biker bar up the PCH, last place Curly here was seen."

"Again, what does this have to do with me?" I ask more persistently.

"It seems that Curly had your name on him."

"On him?" I ask perplexed.

Lamb pulls another file from the side and tosses it in front of me. I open it quickly and find more photographs. The first is an overhead of his body, and on the second is a close-up of his left-hand, on which is written 'Veronica Mars'.

"This body washed up on the beach… beaten to death." Lamb rises and leans on the table, looming over me. "Amusing, huh?"

I stare up at him. I'm definitely not amused.

……………

When I walk out of the interrogation, I see Logan jump up from a chair out of the corner of my eye. But before I walk over to him I go talk to Leo. We haven't really talked much since I broke up with him when I couldn't find any time to see him, or perhaps I just didn't want to see him. "Hey Leo." I said to him cautiously as I approached.

"Veronica," he started in his usual drawl, "How've you been?"

"Okay… better I guess, how about you?"

"I'm fine. At least now that you're out. Echolls over there was going nuts waiting for you."

"Really?" I questioned, looking over to Logan who was leaning against the wall.

"Yeah," Leo chuckled, "So what'd you do this time, huh?"

"Well the lovely sheriff was just trying to pin something on me I had no clue about. Honestly, though, I'm quite flattered that I, a high-school student, am his first suspect."

"Well you are no average high-schooler Veronica Mars."

"That's for sure. See ya' Leo."

"Take care Veronica." I gave him a half-wave and then joined Logan who has tapped his hand on his leg to some inner beat.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine? Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, I was just making sure."

"Okay, well can you take me to my car at school now?"

"Of course. Let's go." We walked out to the Xterra in silence, but I had only just buckled my seatbelt when he questioned, "Why'd Lamb have to talk to you?"

"Oh you know Lamb, always trying to pin something on me." I answered, trying to avoid the subject.

"Veronica, what was he trying to pin on you?"

"Nothing really, and it doesn't matter. I didn't do it. And he hardly has any reason to think I did." _Besides my name written on his hand._

"But he _does _have some reason to think you did it."

"Logan," I sighed, "why does it matter?"

"Because I – I'm worried about you."

I looked out the window and closed my eyes. I thought of the nightmares keeping me up at night, my orphaned state, my new-found dad and brother, the close call to death which led to the time-consuming bus crash investigation, and now this dead guy with my name on his hand. "This guy was found dead, washed up on the beach, and he had my – my name on his hand."

I refused to look at Logan but I heard his sharp intake of breath. But by this time we had arrived at the school and as soon as he parked I jumped out, muttering a 'bye' before I closed the door.

……………

I'm sitting in my room looking at the Planet Zowie search results from Kendall, topped with Curly Moran's info via Prying Eyez, then Moran's rap sheet, and finally a picture of Kenall.

_Don't they make a cute couple? _

I bring the Planet Zowie page to the top, where eight images are visible. _Kendall lacey Casablancas, nee Lacey Shifflet. Just another Arizona State dropout turned feature music video background dancer turned Laker Girl, living off a ten-thousand dollar a year salary, a purse full of credit cards and a string of baler boyfriends. Until a twice-divorced white knight swept her away to bimbo paradise._

Then I bring up the Prying Eyez page. _And for a 'True Hollywood Story' without the happy ending, David 'Curly' Moran. One-time stunt-man who crashed his career in the eighties. Just remember kids, crystal meth and precision driving don't mix. Between the three-year stint at San Quentin for assault and washing up on the beach with my name on his hand, Curly made his living at… _I look at the webpage and see the listing for his last employer… _Symbolic Motor Car Company._ I write down the name and address. _A compelling life-story to be sure, but what does any of it have to do with me? And why would this man have my name magic-markered across his hand? Did I get really drunk at a biker bar?_

A light knock on my door drags me away from my thoughts and I quickly close my laptop as the door to my room opens and Duncan walks in. "What's up Veronica?"

"None of your beeswax." I retort, flashing a grin. But the grin is fake. Because right now what's really up is I'm wishing that had been my dad walking in and that I was in my old room, even though it was in a crappy apartment.

Duncan folds his arms over his chest and looks down at me smiling. "What are we five?"

"Yep." I say perkily right when there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." He says before turning around and walking out of my room. I get up and follow, standing in my doorway to see who it is.

The opened door reveals Meg, who's definitely been crying and looks extremely nervous. "Um, Duncan, can I, uh, talk to you." She looks at me and I understand that she's going to tell Duncan about the baby.

"I'll just, be in here." I point to my room and then quickly walk in and flop down on the plush bed.

……………

I'm sitting at my usual lunch table, looking over the pictures of Kendall's 'adventures' when I see Wallace walking towards me, so I slip it and the others back into the envelope as Wallace sits down.

"What are you looking at?"

"Just… tawdriness." I watch as he takes out his lunch from a paper bag, the first thing being a pudding cup.

"What are you looking at now?"

"The opposite of tawdriness," Then in a baby voice, "Wallace and his pudding cup."

"Yeah, Mom seems to forget I'm not five anymore."

"Well who can blame her?" Then again in the baby voice, "Wallace and his-"

I stop as I see Wallace waving frantically at someone behind me. I turn to look and see Jackie. _And his new pal, the hot bitchy transfer from New York. I guess he really isn't five anymore._

Wallace must have noticed my change in enthusiasm, "Wh- You met Jackie right?"

"I didn't realize you were lunch buddies."

"I'm going for lunch buddies with privileges. Help a brother out."

"Well if you wanna play in her league, you'd better hide your little pudding."

Wallace quickly grabs the pudding cup and hides it on the bench. Then he notices my skepticism. "Hey, I like her, okay? Retract claws."

I hold out my hands and spread my fingers. "Claws, what claws?"

"Hey, Wallace." Jackie says as she sits down next to Wallace.

"Hey, Jackie. You guys met."

"Yes, actually, she requested I step outside my job description at Java the Hut the other day."

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. I forgot to leave the New York attitude in New York."

I nod, but I still haven't exactly 'warmed up' to Miss Cook.

"So, how you doing?" Wallace asks her.

"Awful. No matter how many schools I get kicked out of, I can't seem to escape this thing." She throws a copy of Jane Austen's 'Pride and Prejudice' onto the table. "Six-hundred pages of pasty white chicks cat-fighting over some stick-up-his-butt dude's prospects."

"Hey, I got the Cliff Notes. Only eight pages. You can borrow it sometime, if you want, or something."

"Even one page of this pre-Victorian corset crap puts me to sleep. Why can't we read Burroughs or something?"

_All right, brother, prepare to be helped out. _"Ah, Duncan, Meg, and I were gonna rent the BBC series of it. We can fast-forward through the corsets and the bitching, and Colin Firth is in it, if you guys wanna join."

"Hot damn! Colin Firth is in it." Wallace exclaimed, to which Jackie laughs.

"Yeah, sure." She says dismissively.

Wallace gives me a wink, and I severely hope that this is worth it.

……………

After walking into the FBLA room I sit down between Logan and Duncan and start thinking. _Maybe it's just a coincidence: an ex-con shows up with my name on his hand when I'm the key witness in his benefactor's murder trial? And maybe it's another coincidence that Curly Moran was following me that day on the cliff. But I doubt it._

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Duncan interrupts me.

"Just… fine European automobiles."

"Since when have you ever thought about fine European automobiles?" Logan asks, leaning over towards me.

"Ever since I became a Future Business Leader of America." I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world, and Logan chuckles deeply.

Mr. Pope disrupts the three of us when he begins speaking to the class. "Congratulations, FBLAers. You are now worth exactly one million dollars."

"What?" Logan cries outrageously.

"All right!" Some random student shouts.

"You mean I've lost money?" Logan continues, "Heads will roll."

"I assume that you have all heard about my stock market game," Mr. Pope begins, "In fact, I think many of you have played before. Over the course of the school year, each club member will control a virtual portfolio. Now, you may invest your money any way you see fit, as long as it's legal." Mr. Pope points at Dick.

"Dude, dog racing is totally legal."

"But, hardly lucrative, as I recall from your performance last year." The conversation draws on to reveal more about the stock game and Mr. Pope's plans for retirement.

After class ends Duncan, Logan, and I are walking out. "Hey Duncan, do you mind if Wallace and Jackie join us for Pride and Prejudice?"

"Yeah sure." He responds.

"What are you guys doing, having a reading party? You could start your own book club!" Logan snarks.

"If you must know," I begin, "We are renting the BBC series so we don't have to read the book."

"Hey, do you mind if I join? Better yet, we could watch it at my place. I've got that hardly used theater room that'd be perfect."

"Sounds awesome, I'll let Meg know." Duncan then runs off to find said girlfriend.

"Look at you, being all accommodating."

"Well what can I say, I was born to accommodate. _In many different ways._"

I laugh outright at the sexual innuendo and punch him lightly in the arm. "You keep thinking that Echolls, just keep thinking that."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Thank you all for your reviews!!! I really appreciate them. Sorry that I take so long to update… I've been busy and this new idea for a story has been clogging my mind. Hope you all enjoy.


	8. LoVe Found

I'm glad that people are liking this story!

So this has tons of LoVe… I hope you all are happy!!!

**Filling The Void** – Ch. 8: LoVe found

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As I sit and watch Pride and Prejudice at Logan's with him, Duncan and Meg, and Wallace and Jackie, I can't help but think that this could easily be a triple date. However Logan and I are on opposite sides of the room and are _definitely _not into each other. I mean, he's Logan, jackass extraordinaire. How could I ever like him? And that day on the cliff, he wasn't going to kiss me. Right? Oh my god, was he going to kiss me? Luckily Wallace strikes up a conversation and leads me away from my strange thoughts.

"I realize I'm not a nineteenth-century British woman, but I just don't get that Colin Firth thing."

"I think it's less _him_ they're after, and more the mansion with the matching swans." Duncan replies.

"No, it's him." Jackie states, "Last year I dated this actor, big mistake by the way, but he did this play in London, and he was at the after-party. I'm no nineteenth-century British woman either, but _(with an English accent)_ if Mr. Darcy would have asked, he would not have needed swans."

Jackie carries on with her 'fabulous' stories, much to the amusement and admiration of Wallace, Duncan, and Meg. I, however, am getting quite irritated with Jackie's bragging about her non-stop lifestyle and politely excused myself to use the bathroom.

I didn't actually go there. I made a pit stop at the kitchen and went to open the fridge, but as I could still hear Jackie's words from the living room, I decided to bang my head against it instead.

I muttered under my breath as I hit the fridge. _"Stupid" _(hit) _"Frickin" _(hit) _"Jackie" _(hit) _"and her" _(hit) _"stupid" _(hit) _"fucking" _(hit) _"life"_

I hadn't even realized that Logan had walked in to the kitchen until he spoke, "Yeah, everytime that girl opens her mouth I just want to repeatedly hit my head until I die."

I look over at him, embarrassed, and all he does is smirk. After a little staring contest I regain my composure and start talking. "Seriously though, how can they listen to her talk about how she got kicked out of prep school or went to Paris for her birthday and not want to shoot themselves?"

"I don't know." Logan says honestly as he reaches to open the fridge. As he moves closer, our bodies are touching, and I feel my cheeks heating up. Quickly I back away and go to the pantry, hiding my blushing face from his view. "Want a skist?" He asks, with his head in the fridge.

"Y – Yeah." I stammer, and silently curse myself. _Why is he having this effect on me?!?_

I search the pantry and finally find a bag of chips. After grabbing them I brush past him quickly and almost jog into the living room. I can feel his smirk from behind me.

As I seat myself once again, I try to focus on the movie. But suddenly there's a skist in front of my face and I look up to see Logan staring down at me with raised eyebrows. I mutter a 'thanks' and reach for it, but my fingers brush his as I grab it. I try to ignore the spark that shoots through me and look to the side, but then I see Meg's amused face with raised eyebrows at the situation. I probably look like a deer-in-headlights but I just open my soda and take a long drink out of it. By the time I'm done everyone's seated and has their eyes focused on the screen.

……………

After we get through the first half, everyone starts to leave, Wallace and Jackie first, and then Duncan and Meg. I'm almost to the door when something catches my eye. This wall is lined with movie posters from Aaron's many films. There's titles like 'Hard Ball', 'Crimson Dawn', and 'Fierce Instinct'. But the one that gives me chills is 'The Long Haul'. _I must have walked down this hall hundreds of times when Logan and I were friends. _I search my brain as I try to remember what Aaron wrote to Curly on that picture._ "All those years… still on… The Long Haul." 'The Long Haul', it's not a macho expression, it's a movie. The 1982 thriller that introduced a young action star named Aaron Echolls, featuring a signature stunt where a truck is sent veering over a bridge, a stunt supervised and performed by David 'Curly' Moran. _

"What are you looking at?" Logan asks as he walks into the room, now eating an apple.

I continue to look at the poster, and I feel a tear slide down my cheek. "Hey, Veronica, are you all right?"

I turn to look at him with tears in my eyes and I see concern written all over his face. "It was me." I choke out.

"What? Veronica what are you…" Logan is clearly confused.

"The bus crash. It was meant for me. They all died because of me." I start to cry and then I feel Logan's arms surrounding me in a tight hug. Logan isn't sure what this is about and stares confused at the movie poster.

……………

I wake up and look at the clock to find that it's three in the morning and that I'm wrapped in someone's arms. I turn my head to the left and see Logan's sleeping face. I smile as I see the peaceful look he has, and the slight smile that graces his lips. Sighing contently, I rest my head back on his shoulder and go back to sleep.

……………

**Logan POV**

The ringing of my phone wakes me up. I quickly drag it out of pocket, hoping that it doesn't wake Veronica. But it only makes her stir for a moment, then snuggle further into my chest.

"Hello" I answer, yawning.

_Duncan is on the phone and starts rambling, "Logan, you've gotta help me. Veronica didn't come home last night. Sometimes she comes home late, so I went to sleep, but then this morning I looked into her room and she's not there. Her phone is turned off too. I don't-" _

"Dude, calm down. Everything's fine. Veronica's at my house. We, uh, watched another movie and then fell asleep." I quickly think of the lie, figuring Veronica wouldn't want Duncan to know of her breakdown.

"_Did you two __**do**__ anything? Did you take advantage of my sister!" Duncan yells accusingly at me._

"What? No! We didn't do anything. How could you think that I would do such a thing!"

_Duncan sighs in relief. "Sorry, man. I've just been really protective of her lately. I mean, I know she can take care of herself. I just – I don't want to lose her."_

"Don't worry about it, DK. When she wakes up I'll tell her to go back to the suite."

"_All right. Talk to ya later."_

After hanging up the phone I slip it back into my pocket then look down to find Veronica still sleeping. Smiling to myself, I lean down and kiss her on the head. _Wait, did I just kiss her? What has gotten into me!_

Shocked at what I did, I quickly maneuver myself off the couch without disturbing Veronica. I went into the kitchen and proceeded to make a pot of coffee, however my thoughts remained on Veronica the whole time.

……………

**Veronica POV**

I wake up in the morning and look at the clock again to find that it's now nine. I look around the living room and don't see Logan, so I decide to go looking for him. The smell of coffee brings me to the kitchen, where I see Logan drinking a cup of it and eating a poptart.

"Hey." I say shyly, remembering the position we were in not too long ago.

He drops his poptart onto the plate and looks at me, startled. "Um, hi."

"So… did you save any coffee for me?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. It's over there, on the counter. Actually, you sit down, I'll get you a cup."

I smile as I take a seat at the breakfast bar. "Hmm… aren't you chivalrous."

He chuckles as he grabs a mug and pours some coffee into it. "Only for you, Ronnie."

There's silence as he brings the cup over and sets it in front of me. We drink our coffee in the uncomfortable silence until we finish. "I, um, should probably get home."

"Oh, yeah. Duncan called, he was worried."

"Oh, I guess my phone was off." I look at my shoes. _What is going on? When have we ever been awkward and uncomfortable with each other? _"I'd, uh, better get going."

"Yeah. I'll walk you to the door."

Logan and I then slowly walk to his front door side by side. We reach it, and then he opens it wide and leans on the wall. "So, I'll see you Monday?" He asks me, his confidence beginning to surface.

"Yeah." I say, then look up into his eyes. _Big mistake._ His brown eyes are so warm and kind, I feel like I'm drowning in a melted Hershey's bar. "Thanks for, um, last night."

"No problem." Then he smiles that ridiculous half smile, half smirk of his, and my stomach flutters a bit.

After staring at his mouth for what I'm sure was too long to be normal, I make up my mind and lean in to kiss him on the cheek. But I missed. And I kissed the corner of his mouth instead. We both were wide eyed, and I shook my head, turning to leave out the door. But he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him and then captured my mouth with his. We engaged in a passionate kiss that seemed to last a lifetime and a second, and made my heart skip a few beats. We then pulled away and looked at each other, wondering what we were doing.

I walked backwards a bit, and then dashed to my car. As I unlocked it, I looked back to see Logan leaning in the doorway, staring at me with a heated gaze. I gulped and then got in and drove.

……………

I reached the hotel in record time, and was in a trance as I got in the elevator and walked to the suite. I walked in and didn't even notice Duncan and Meg cuddling on the couch, Duncan's hand splayed over Meg's stomach, until I heard "You're alive!"

"Huh?" I turned, confused, to see Duncan grinning as he got up and walked towards me.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"What? Oh, uh, yeah. Everything's fine."

"All right, if you say so. But Meg and I need to talk to you about something."

I raised my eyebrows. "If it's that she's pregnant, I already know."

"No, she told me that. But Meg's going to move in with us."

"Move in, as in here? This suite?"

"Yeah." Duncan replied happily.

"Oh, okay. Cool." I was definitely surprised.

"But, um… we were wondering, and I talked to Dad, too, if maybe you would want to move into your own suite? There's one just down the hall that's almost as nice."

I smirked, "So you're kicking me out."

"No, no. That's not what we're doing. I mean, it's just, with the baby, and I, uh –"

"Duncan," I stopped my brother's rambling with a smile, "I'm joking. Actually this works out quite nicely. 'Cus no offense or anything, but I really didn't want to be living with a baby. All that crying and wining and dirty diapers. Not for me. Although I'd be happy to play the role of Auntie Veronica."

Duncan looked relieved. "Great. And Dad said he'll pay for your room too, so don't worry about it. We're actually going out to dinner tomorrow night, and he wants you to come."

"Oh, I don't know." I said, not really wanting to go to this dinner.

"It's a family thing, it'll be fun."

"Well, I'm not really fam-"

"Veronica, come on," Duncan pleaded, "Just go, for Meg and I?"

I looked between their pouting faces and gave in. "Fine, you win."

"Perfect. There's a dress and shoes for you on your bed."

"What? How does whoever bought that know my size."

I see Duncan and Meg looking rather sheepish. "No idea." He said.

I roll my eyes and trudge my way into the bedroom.

……………

After declaring the saddening news of the situation with Casablancas stock to Mr. Pope, I head to Java the Hut to find out who Miss Kendall is having an affair with.

I see Cassidy seated at a table as I walk in and we wave. Grabbing a seat next to him I pull out my laptop and he plugs in the Ipod. We wait as the photos load and then he tells me that I have customers.

Walking over I am quite surprised when I see Jackie and some random guy who is definitely NOT Wallace. "Oh, hey, Veronica." Jackie says happily.

"Hey, Jackie… and… Random Dude." I say with a bite in my voice.

"Dave, this is Veronica, the girl I was a total bi-atch to. We'll just take that table over there. You look pretty busy."

"Yeah." I say, trying to suppress my anger. _You look pretty busy yourself. Too busy for Wallace, definitely too busy for me._

I head back to where Cassidy is but I slow as I see the look of disgust on his face. "Cassidy, what's wrong?"

"This is disgusting. I mean, I've known him for a long time."

"Who?" I ask, but then he swivels the laptop so I can see the picture of Kendall taking off her shirt and John Enbom unzipping his pants.

"Eww." I agree, scrunching up my nose.

"I have to show my dad." Cassidy says, unplugging the Ipod and running to the door.

"Wait!" I yell, but either he doesn't hear me or he just ignores me.

……………

Duncan, Meg, and I are lounging on the couch, eating a pizza, and watching the news when a report comes up about Mr. Casablancas and his real-estate fraud. Duncan and Meg are both shocked, but I just smile to myself, and grab another slice.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

_So lame ending, I know. But I wanted to get this posted AND finish with this episode. _

_Since I really liked the kiss from 1.18, I used it for mine. It was just so cute, and I hope you guys liked it. _

_Reviews, ideas, suggestions, comments, whatever you got, throw em my way!_


	9. Awkward Turtle

Hey guys. Sorry that it's been forever since I've updated. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you guys like it.

**Filling the Void** - Ch. 9: Awkward Turtle

**VERONICAMARSVERONICAMARSVERONICAMARSVERONICAMARSVERONICAMARSVERONICAMARSVERONICAMARSVERONICAMARSVERONICAMARSVERONICAMARSVERONICAMARS**

I let myself sleep in after my exhausting day, yesterday: waking up in Logan's arms, sharing an extremely passionate kiss with Logan, informing Mr. Pope of what Casablancas was doing, seeing Jackie with some random guy, and finally seeing pictures of Kendall Casablancas with John Enbom, a kid I've known as long as I've been in Neptune. _Hopefully today will be less insane._ I sit up in bed and then groan as I view the dress I'm supposed to wear to dinner tonight. _Well that wish is kaput._

I reluctantly get up and walk out of my room to find Meg and Duncan unpacking some of Meg's stuff from big brown boxes. "Hey Duncan?"

"Oh, hey Veronica," he says after looking up at me, "What's up?"

"Did Jake get my room yet?"

"Yep. Dad dropped off the keys earlier. They're on the coffee table." He points to said keys and I go grab one.

My new suite is really similar to the one before it, but a little bit smaller. I view each of the bedrooms before picking the bigger one, then I start moving my stuff into the new suite. With the help of Meg's empty boxes and my brother's muscles, it takes very little time to move my small amount of belongings.

After getting everything put away I watch some tv before getting ready for dinner. I curl my hair and pin part of it back and then do my makeup. Slipping on the gold dress I find that it fits perfectly and looks great on me. _Thank you Meg!_ I slip on my heels and grab my clutch and walk next door to Duncan and Meg's suite, using my card to unlock the door. Upon entering I see Meg sitting on the couch watching tv. Her right hand is softly rubbing her stomach over the midnight blue dress she wears. I'll bet she doesn't even know she's doing it. "Hey Meg," I greet as I come to stand before her.

"Hey Veronica. The dress looks lovely on you!"

I smile at her kindness, "Yeah, thanks by the way."

She grins as well, "No problem gal pal. Duncan would've picked something pink and fluffy or something so modest even a nun wouldn't wear. I figured you'd appreciate my help."

"You figured correctly. So where are we-" But before I could finish I was interrupted by Duncan's voice as he came out of his room.

"No problem, man. Sorry we can't hang; family dinner tonight."

I don't know who he was talking to so I turn and the butterflies fill my stomach at the sight of him. Logan replies back, not yet seeing me in the room, "And here I thought you had dressed up for lil' ole me. Way to make..." His sentence trails off as his eyes find mine and we both stand rooted to the spot. A mix of emotions flash through his eyes. Shock, desire, nervousness, lust, and something else I can't quite identify.

A thousand thoughts begin running through my head. _Why did he have to be here? He looks really good. Are my knees getting weak? Why am I feeling like this? I don't like Logan Echolls, I don't! Does he like me? I love it when he wears green. What's he thinking right now?_

"Uh... guys? What's going on?" Duncan breaks up our intense stare.

"Nothing." We say in unison, causing us to look at each other again quickly.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," Meg says with a smile on her face.

"Well it's not _nothing_ nothing-" I begin and then Logan cuts in.

"It's just an, uh, unimportant nothing. At least to you guys, I mean."

I look from my confused brother to Meg, who has a smirk on her face and an eyebrow raised in my direction. _Oh God, she knows! But how could she know? And since when does Meg smirk?_

"Veronica, why don't you show Logan your new suite? We still have a few minutes before we need to leave," Meg innocently suggested. _Geez she's a good actress!_

"Umm... okay..." I nervously say before leading Logan out the door and to my suite in silence. After shutting the door I'm turning around when Logan attacks me with his lips and pushes me back against the door.

I respond with an equal passion and soon we're battling for dominace over the kiss. Once oxygen becomes a necessity we seperate and he leans his forehead against mine. We've got identical grins on our faces and we're completely breathless. "What... are we doing?" I breathe out.

"No idea," he whispers before kissing me again. We take our time exploring each others mouths with this kiss, which is much slower than the last, but still filled with the same amount of passion.

I'm at a lack for coherent speech when we part again, "I... uh...wow."

Logan chuckles lightly and then wraps his arms around me before responding with a soft, "Yeah."

"Um... I should probably get going... can we maybe talk about whatever this is later?"

Logan nods before giving me one last chaste kiss and opens the door for me with a gentlemanly bow. I giggle as I walk past him and then he grabs my hand and says seriously, "Call me later and we can talk, okay?"

I smile slightly and nod before walking to where Duncan and Meg are waiting with suspicious looks on their faces. Logan walks past them and salutes before getting in the elevator.

"So what was that?" Meg asks teasingly while Duncan crosses his arms.

"Nothing," I say softly before looking down and blushing.

"Nothing? Are you kidding me?" my brother asks.

My eyes are pleading as I look at him and silently beg him to drop the subject. "Fine," he sighs, "Let's just go."

**VERONICAMARSVERONICAMARSVERONICAMARSVERONICAMARSVERONICAMARSVERONICAMARSVERONICAMARS**

I'm currently enduring the most awkward dinner I've ever had. Jake keeps trying to make small talk, to no avail. Duncan is completely silent, Meg looks like she wishes she were anywhere but here, and of course Celeste keeps shooting me dirty looks.

"So, Veronica, how do you like having your own room?" Jake asks me after a few minutes of silence.

"Um... I don't know. I just moved in there today so... yeah." I reply and go back to my chicken parmesean.

Jake nods and moves on to his other child, "How are you and Meg handling everything, son?"

"Uh," Duncan shares a glance with Meg and she smiles at him, "Good, everything's great."

Jake smiles broadly, "Well that's good to hear, isn't it Celeste?"

Celeste smiles tightly and quickly says "Yes it is" before going back to her wine.

Soon we've all finished eating and Jake checks his watch. "Well you kids should get home. It's getting late and you've got school tomorrow."

Jake pays the check and we all walk out of the restaurant. Goodbyes and hugs are exchanged between Jake and the three of us while Celeste stands coldly with her arms crossed. We slowly walk to our car and watch as Jake and Celeste drive away before we all let out a sigh of relief.

"Anybody else want ice cream?" Duncan offers and Meg and I grin at each other before agreeing enthusiastically.

Later the three of us are walking along the beach licking our ice cream cones, and I can't help but think back to the days of the fab four. Lilly, Logan, Duncan and I used to walk along the beach eating ice cream all the time. Duncan and I share a look and I know he's thinking about the same thing. But unlike other times when we reminisce to the past, this time we don't shudder, but accept what we used to be. And as Duncan hugs me and kisses the top of my head, I think the two of us are going to finally be okay.

**VERONICAMARSVERONICAMARSVERONICAMARSVERONICAMARSVERONICAMARSVERONICAMARSVERONICAMARSVERONICAMARSVERONICAMARSVERONICAMARSVERONICAMARS**

So this is pretty short, but I really wanted to post what I had. Please review! I really want to know what you thought.


End file.
